Those Last Moments
by fanficforyou
Summary: What was going through Casey's mind after he got shot? What was he thinking as he took his last breaths in his older brother's arms? What was the last thing he thought before he closed his eyes for the last time? Find out about those last moments…


**Those Last Moments**

**Hi guys! This is just a one-shot based on Casey's death and to show what he was thinking in those last moments in Brax's arms before he died **

**For those of you who read my other fanfic Life as a Braxton, I have also been working on my next chapter slowly but I am nowhere near finished yet but on Friday, my mocks finish and holidays start so hopefully I can get that done soon after that. Hope this one-shot is okay for now and I just wanna say thanks again for being so patient! **

**Also, I would like to do a series of one-shots and drabbles from prompts from you guys, would anyone be interested in that? I would be willing to write it from as much or as little detail from you guys, any characters that you want as long as the rating is T or below. So if you would like something like that, please let me know!**

**Please check out my other fanfics, Life as a Braxton, Safe and Sound, A Twist of Fate and Didn't Get to Say Goodbye – don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Home and Away (If I did, Casey definitely wouldn't have died!)**

**Hope you enjoy reading this and please remember to review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Summary: <span>_****_What was going through Casey's mind after he got shot? What was he thinking as he took his last breaths in his older brother's arms? What was the last thing he thought before he closed his eyes for the last time? Find out about those last moments…_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Casey POV<span>**

I was helping Josh up when Andy informed me that Brax had pulled up outside. Gently letting go of Josh again, I moved to open the door.

"Case you alright?" Brax asked quickly as I let him and Kyle in.

"Yeah I'm fine," I reassured him as they followed me inside.

"Where is he?" Brax questioned in a hurried breath as his eyes darted left and right.

"He's gone," I informed my old brother, knowing he was referring to Jake Pirovic, "How did you know we were here?"

Kyle replied, looking directly at Andy, "Your mate Cody was happy enough to spill the location!"

Brax moved closer to Andy and Kyle and added, "I'm assuming that's because Pirovic wanted us here!"

Sensing that Brax was getting angry, I intervened, knowing that we had to get away from here as soon as possible, "We can talk about this later," as I grabbed Brax's arm.

He shrugged it off and turned to face me, "We can talk about it now! What? You lost your mind Case? What were you thinking?"

I knew that the reason for his raised voice because he was more worried than angry but I still tried to explain myself to him.

"I was thinking I didn't want you dead or back in prison!" I shouted back to Brax, hoping that he'd understand how much I actually needed him in my life.

When he went to prison, I was lost – I mean, all my life Brax had always been there for me and Heath, he had always put us first and I just wanted him to realise that I just didn't want to lose him again. When he wasn't there, we all feel apart – it was like Brax was the one who was holding us all together, the one who always kept us in line and the one who we all needed, more than we would like to admit.

"I don't wanna lose you again Brax, surely you can understand-" I managed to get out before a strong force hit me in the chest just as the sound of a window smashing reached my ears. Whatever hit me abruptly stopped my speech and caused me to stagger backwards.

I looked down at my chest. I felt weird – light-headed. What was happening to me? Something had slammed into me, but what? I had felt something like this before, when I was stabbed in prison. And with those thoughts in my head, I lost my balance and fell but as always, Brax was there to catch me.

I heard a distorted voice call my name and I felt familiar hands wrap around me and guide me to the cold hard floor. He put pressure on the part of my chest where I assumed I had been hit but to no avail. I could still feel the blood seep through my shirt despite the numb feeling I had around the wound.

I then heard the familiar voice say everything was going to be okay. It was Brax, I realised - he was always there for me.

I momentarily left the dimly lit room and was instead back at my old house in Mangrove River.

_"Casey, case," Heath called as he chased a seven year old Casey around the back yard, "Come here!" _

_"Never gonna catch me Heath!" I shrieked as I ran further away from my brother with the chocolate biscuit in hand._

_Brax chuckled as he watched Heath chase after me._

_"Gotcha mate!" Heath declared as he lifted me up from behind and he took a bite of the biscuit._

_I giggled as Heath tickled me to get the rest of the biscuit just as Brax joined us and placed a hand on Heath's shoulder with a smile on his face, content to see the three of us together. _

I was then brought back to the dark room, where I was still bleeding to death in Brax's arms with Kyle watching helplessly. I didn't want to be here, I didn't want to be in pain - I wanted to be back in those memories where I was happy.

Despite Brax's words of comfort in my ears, I knew I couldn't survive this. I knew that I was going to die.

I thought about Heath – the two of us hadn't had a strong relationship as me and Brax but he was still my brother and when it mattered he was there. He may have teased me endlessly but he was still my older brother. When was the last time I spoke to him, to Bianca or to Darcy? How would they tell Darcy? Would Harley know who I was when he was older? When they were living here, I took them for granted, seeing them every day, and now, they would never know how much they meant to me or how much I loved them and was grateful that they were a part of my life.

And then there was Kyle, who was my brother, but not actually my brother. Things had always been difficult between us with the whole desert thing, then Tamara and then finding out that we weren't actually related. But despite all that, we had been on good terms recently and he had reminded me that there was more to family than blood. I wanted to turn and say something, anything, to him about how I was glad he was my brother, but I just couldn't muster the strength.

What about Denny? These past few months have been the happiest I have ever been and that's because of her. We had so many plans! I was going to ask her to marry me but now, I would never get the chance to ask her. I just wish we had had more time together.

How would mum react? Heath and Brax both knew that I was her favourite and after the whole Johnny Barrett secret, I hadn't really talked to her much. In fact, just like Heath and his family, I don't remember when I spoke to her last – to tell her that I loved her, and I did, despite all of her faults.

Brax… What could I say to him? He raised me, he put my needs before his and he was always there for me. He was the one person who would never let you down, who would always know what to do and he was like a dad to me .And now, he was still here for me.

I wanted to tell all of this to Brax. I wanted to say a final goodbye to everyone. But I couldn't, I didn't have enough energy. It was like every drop of blood that spilt took my energy, and life, with it.

I looked up at my brother, as I had done my entire life, and managed to say, "Brax… I'm sorry."

He had to know that I was sorry, for everything. I was sorry for giving up, sorry for leaving him and sorry for not keep fighting like he taught me because I couldn't do it, I couldn't hold on any longer.

"No… no, Case," he exclaimed as he held me even closer and I could feel his tears land on my face, "It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay."

But it was too late – I had already given in to the strong urge to give up and I had given into to the wave of tiredness that had spread all over me.

With one final glance at my older brother, my hero, I finally closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**What did you think? Please, let me know your thoughts through a review**

**What did you think about the cover image?**

**And please leave a review or PM me on your thoughts about the one-shots and drabbles from your ideas!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
